<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft for Him by Szim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215429">Soft for Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim'>Szim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A date night for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft for Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicHameHko/gifts">monicHameHko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For monmeko on twitter!<br/>Hope you like this little gift fic!<br/>Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a nice Saturday morning, and Yamaguchi Tadashi was up and about since four in the morning, because apparently the date he scheduled with Tsukishima was needing more preparations than he initially thought. Cooking a nice meal and maybe baking some cookies for dinner, while Tsukki would bring along something to drink? Sounded easy and stress-free enough two weeks ago, but now, Yamaguchi had to admit, was so stressing he was on his fifth coffee already, and the clock in his small kitchen didn’t even hit the eight mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to slow down before he got a heart attack or worse, a stroke from all the caffeine pumping in his veins, and would just lie here helplessly instead of preparing! Yes, he certainly did not have time for things like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he sat down on one of the stools, closed his eyes and took some breaths, slowly, he inhaled, then exhaled, until he could control his heart-beat, and then he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentally focused on the task at hand, first accessing the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a date with Tsukki, and it was a dinner date at Yamaguchi’s flat. Granted, he didn’t have to do anything about that, as it was settled already. He already knew what he wanted to make to eat, and did the grocery shopping the day before, so he didn’t have to go to do that either. He just had to keep himself together long enough to actually cook and bake the </span>
  <em>
    <span>repas </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Tsukishima came, which was still at least eight hours away, but one can not have too much time to be prepared! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he cleared this in his mind, he stood up, went to eat something from the fridge to have something in his system that would be able to absorb all the caffeine before it decided to cause something nasty in his stomach. Yeah, he definitely didn’t have time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two baby carrots that he dipped in some cheesy cream he found in his fridge, he was fine to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he went to the turkey which he left thawing during the night, and started seasoning it with various herbs and lemon, then after stuffing it, he put it into the preheated oven to let it do its magic, while he worked on the other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started peeling the vegetables, and after he was done with that, he cut them up nicely too, and the clock just hit its tenth mark, when he put the vegetables up in a big pot to cook into a nice soup. The remaining vegetables he saved for  being garniture for the turkey. So he covered them, as they would be best served freshly braised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself some time to rest, and after twenty minutes, he went into the living room, where he had his dining table, and started setting it up for the romantic dinner he envisioned. It concluded a nice blood-red silky cover for the table, (just in case the wine that Tsukki would bring would spill on it... ), then the fine china from the upper shelf which he inherited from his grandmother, (it had little lilac flowers on it, and he adored the set), then he put out the silverware too, and searched for the candles, and arranged all nicely on the table. When he was satisfied with the layout, he went back to the kitchen to get the water and wine glasses too, and put them in their place on the table. As it was finished, he smiled and went back to check on the soup in the kitchen, which was just in time as if he had a sixth sense, because the soup was just getting started to really boil, and was almost running out of the pot. So Yamaguchi simply prevented it with a flick of his wrist- he lowered the temperature under the pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked at the clock, which said noon already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the confection,” he reminded himself, and quickly started to make a batch. After it was good to go, he started to warm up oil on the stove, and once it was hot, he started putting in the carefully shaped donuts. They fried quickly, so he was done with them in an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to continue to snack on his carrots, because he didn’t want to faint, nor did he want to be too full before the early dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At half past one, he checked on the turkey, which was coming along nicely, but he still let it bake for a while. The soup was done though, so he got that off the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he still had time, and was high on nervous energy, he decided to make jam too - so he started washing the peaches that he was now very glad that he actually bought them the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he put them on the stove in a pot, and added sugar and started cooking. Soon it started to condense, and before he realised it was ready too! He couldn’t help himself and licked off the wooden spoon that he used for stirring, and didn’t mind that he kinda burned his tongue since it tasted so good and sweet – just perfect!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the clock, which said it was two twenty in the afternoon, so he quickly got the turkey out of the oven, and covered it so that it wouldn’t dry out, and started braising the vegetables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was done with it rather quickly, and since every food he wanted to prepare was finished, he felt satisfied with himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just in time!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So, at three in the afternoon, he left the kitchen and went to the bathroom to clean himself with a nice shower, and after drying himself, he got dressed in rather formal clothes - a green shirt which went well with his hair and a black trousers which was fitting his shape nicely, if he could say so - even if only in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he sat down on the sofa, and the waiting game started. It was still ten minutes until four, when the date was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima came just in time - exactly on the four hour mark, not before and not after. It was rather admirable that he always succeeded in coming on time. Yamaguchi never had this kind of quiet confidence, he was always the kind who always came early, just to make sure. But he quickly dismissed these thoughts, as he had other things at hand to attend to - help Tsukki out of his coat, just for the sake of being the gentleman host, and after they were settled, he hugged the taller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice, but didn’t last long enough to calm his nerves, but he stayed silent as their bodies parted ways, and thanked the wine instead which Tsukki bought, just as he predicted. After all, while his love wasn’t a big drinker, he liked good red wine to go along with the meal. And this was the reason why Yamaguchi planned such a meal, despite being a light eater, because a light meal didn’t go well with wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he put down the bottle on the table and they sat down to talk for a few minutes, mostly catching up about the last week (not that they didn’t see each other for more than three days), and eventually Yamaguchi went out to serve the soup first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate mostly in silence, only the soft clanking of the fine silverware on the china bowls could be heard for a while, and it really was nice. Yamaguchi found that he really liked the feeling when someone enjoyed the meal that he made. It was…  intoxicating in a way. But he didn’t address this thought for now, just enjoyed the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon it was time for the next course – the main meal, so he brought in the turkey with a big knife, and after bringing out the bowls they used for the soup, he came in with the vegetables that he braised for garnish purposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Tsukishima cut up the meat, while he busied himself with opening the wine bottle. They worked in perfect sync, without words. The years spent together surely helped them achieve this feat, and Yamaguchi’s heart swelled with pride, filled with fuzziness. So after pouring the wine for the both of them, he put the bottle down and tasted his blood red liquor. It was sweet, just as he liked it, with a sour aftertaste, just as Tsukki liked it. They really complimented each other well, he thought with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked up from under his glass, he saw Tsukishima busy himself with putting the food for the plates of the both of them, and his smile widened.</span>
  <em>
    <span> So domestic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought back the urge to giggle, he was a grown man after all not a lovestruck teenager girl, but well, he was too happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is so funny?” came the taunting question after his chuckle, but it didn’t hold any edge, it was merely banter, and a fond one at that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” Yamaguchi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend surprisedly, eyes widened a fraction, jaw slack as he mock-gaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you.” Yamaguchi said in a fond tone, secretively. He didn’t want to elaborate on this one, because his Tsukki was a man of pride, and wouldn’t take well the truth from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The truth that he was soft for Yamaguchi. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s enjoy the turkey, shall we?” Tsukishima asked, not minding that Yamaguchi didn’t tell him what was on his mind, because he knew that his cute boyfriend would never hurt him intentionally, so anything that he held in himself instead of saying, was fine to not be said yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi only nodded to the question, and after putting down his wine glass, started eating the meat with the vegetables. He hummed delighted as the tastes exploded on his tongue. He really did choose the herbs well, the outcome was perfect, the seasoning was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, Tsukishima watched him with a fond expression and a small silly smile, as Yamaguchi enjoyed his own cooking. He really was cute, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in comfortable silence once again, safe for the small noises of their eating. Once they were mostly full, they switched to sipping the wine, stationing themselves on the couch instead, where they could cuddle. Well, where Yamaguchi could cuddle Tsukki who allowed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some donuts?” Yamaguchi asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… guess?” came the reply from the bespectacled man, who was eager to taste anything that Yamaguchi made, even if it wasn’t something he would usually eat, since he wasn’t as big of a sweet tooth as his boyfriend was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi stood up to go to the kitchen to retrieve some donuts, and put some jam on them that he had made too, before going back to present it to his Tsukki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond was surprised to find that he actually liked the sweetness of the dessert and couldn’t help himself but to eat almost all from the plate that Yamaguchi presented him with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend chuckled once again, but he didn’t say anything, because that genuinely happy expression was nice to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>was soft for him…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>